Data sheets employed in the context of the invention are typically contained in book-like documents. In the context of the invention, the term “book form” also includes booklets, with a number of pages or sheets in the range from 1 to 50, typically from 5 to 40. These documents may include only one data sheet or a plurality of such data sheets, which normally (but not necessarily) are arranged between two book covers (hard or flexible). Together with the data sheet, further data sheets different therefrom, for instance based on paper materials, may be included. Such a document is for instance a passport, but also any other documents of this configuration may be comprised.
Such data sheets typically carry information, at least in part individualized and/or personalized. Individualized means, with respect to a document, e.g., a serial number. Personalized means, with respect to a document, e.g., a name or picture. Furthermore, in such a data sheet may be integrated security features. All conventional security features are included, which typically can be employed as a data sheet for plastic laminates.
A book-like document using a textile fabric as a tab or hinge is known from the document US 2008/0284155 A1. A booklet-type document with a textile core layer, however with an expensive thermoplastic plastic layer is known from document EP 1812244. A passport with a plasticized data page and using a fleece strip as a kinking/folding edge is known from the document EP 2116390.
It is disadvantageous, in the insofar known production methods, that during production of the data sheet the cover tab is already integrated in the data sheet. Further, for the simultaneous lamination of the cover tab during the lamination process of the layers of the data sheet, the selection of the materials for the cover tab is limited. This applies in particular to variants, in which the data sheet region of the cover tab is formed by a complete layer in the lamination composite of the data sheet. In some known production methods, further, data sheets are obtained, where the integrated or applied cover tab adds to the height or leads to portions adding to the height of the data sheet.